


Babysitter

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 大狗猫崽





	1. Chapter 1

飞同一条航线，对比民用客机，军用运输机能省掉将近一半的时间。拆掉多余负重，保留基本框架，往返前线后勤两地运送人员物资,成了一个会飞的空中货仓，。当然还有驾驶庞然巨物如同猛掷石子的飞行员。

莱万没有睡好，一路上尽遇气流，机舱颠簸不停，像是站在启动的健身器材上面，还是超市本季度主推项目,甩动时每块肉都极力从躯体里脱离，隐约造成一种正在减肥的错觉。莱万做的位置是运输机上的头等舱，在驾驶室与机舱接缝，靠边设置的左右两个座位，通常是给驻地里的正副队使用。他的军阶卡的不上不下，更多时候是坐在后面舱位，随便找个位置坐下，检查安全带就开始闭眼复盘突击计划。

机长开始做降落前广播，通报纬度天气当地情况，如果不是省略回到座位绑好安全带的提醒，听着像是哪台民航班机。这是一趟长途航程，跨越大洲，这个过程莱万在座位保持同一个姿势，时不时调整安全带松紧，方便自己做一些简易活动。长期维持单一姿态这种事常有，特别是在伏击行动，忘了哪个部队刷新了七天七夜的记录，然后就死了。听起来行为变质，不像是伏击更像是自杀袭击。后续结果跑流程，家属只有拿了一个常规安家费。处理事件的方式看得人心有余悸，几个驻地凑了一笔，军阶高一点联名抗议，总算挣到点什么。

莱万的位置决定了他跟伏击少沾边，他的徒手搏击在当地排的上名次，被抽调去小队伍干的人形炮台重火力压制的活。他认识另一个人很擅长伏击，可以在一块高地里趴着不挪窝，宛如植株，等到合适的时候致命一击。再往前推是是小部队突袭，快准狠，行动干净却不像往过某只老队伍的王牌那样总带着不清不楚的色彩。

他们合作过，很愉快。

机舱颠簸的更厉害，对面座位上方的置物架肉眼可见的在晃动，飞机开始硬着陆。莱万解开胸前的交叉安全带，只留下腰间的。把随身的行军包抱紧在怀里，向前弯身，头抵着膝盖，一手搂紧了包裹，一手抓着脚踝，多条人命实践出来的飞机降落出问题时的最佳救生姿势。

硬着陆反而是最安全的降落方式，这句话不知道是谁说的，莱万倒没觉得，他全身肌肉骨骼都泛着酸痛，不知道是因为久坐还是撞击。

后方舱位在整队，他拉开膝盖上的行军包查看情况。莱万伸手进去摸了摸蓬松细软的金发，低声说“马尔科，要不要喝点水？”

罗伊斯打了一个大大呵欠，猫耳抖了抖，抱着头身子一卷蜷成团继续睡，像猫一样。

养猫的人多少有点坏毛病，就算猫只是暂时寄养，这个破毛病也会跟着黏上来。莱万的手没有抽出来，捏捏耳朵揉揉头发顺着额头往下点鼻尖，毫不意外的手指被狠狠咬了一口。咬的死紧。他怕自己猛地抽手出来会掀掉那几颗小牙，另一只手拍着包哄了半天，他的受伤的手指总算得救。

至少可以确定罗伊斯现在既不渴也不饿，只想睡觉，像玩困玩累的所有小孩子的一样。因为这些小动作，他是最后一个登出机舱。

飞行员忙着填表，看着他下来骂了脏话，去找新表。莱万看他一眼没有说话，特别抽调小队的成员总是带着自命不凡的气质，与战绩战果颇为相符合。甚至不用拿出特许文书，或是展示军衔，从部队里带出来的傲慢能说明很多。更别说挂着特殊号码的专车破格在空军基地跑道上等着，对外说法是嘉奖他的卓越表现，只有少数人知道到底发生了什么。

 

莱万的轮休在半年前都排下了。

被任务点着在沙土地上东奔西跑，回到营地里休息，眼睛闭着，头顶上的黑色尖耳翘着，情报与杂音交缠不清，神经绷成一根弦不上不下吊在半空。

他的植入体是杜宾犬，无可挑剔的士兵，精英代名词。通讯器还没响起，拿起来接通，开口“新任务？”

“你准备放假了，东西收拾好了？”

“是的，长官。”

“带齐包裹到指挥室，你的假期可以提前了”

受训时的要求刻入骨子，除了必要的东西什么都不要留，行装就该是钛合金机械骨架，可以让你快速奔跑没有牵挂。平时还有打包好装备食物和急救用品。回家只有一些随身物品，剩余可以寄存到后勤组。手信不用带，对于家人来说能四肢健全的回去就是最好的礼物。

提着行李箱去到了指挥室，门刚巧打开，科瓦奇和法夫尔两个人一起走出来，皱着眉忧心忡忡的样子。这个画面很不对劲，两个驻地的负责人并肩走在一块，看着手上的显示屏指指点点说什么。FCB和BVB虽然同属一个机构外派的队伍，但是驻地与驻地之间无可避免存在竞争，人力物力资源倾斜，一致对外界保持不拒绝不交好态度是底线，内部想把对方按着头往泥坑里按也是常有的。

莱万站得笔挺，敬礼，获得两个长官的点头，示意他赶紧进去。

指挥室有他的直系长官诺伊尔，植入体是头棕熊，每次轮排到沙漠地区能要他半条命。副队被人关禁闭，干脆在牢房里扒个坑自己跑去附近的城市里吃喝玩，诺伊尔只当做眼不见为净，三餐每天照样往禁闭室送，门面功夫怎么都得做。

一旁的座位上是皮什切克。BVB驻地的副队长，短袖衬衫套个防弹背心就上门，腿上盖着迷彩外套，一团东西，像一个大一点的罐子。

莱万心头不对劲的感觉变成了不安。

“随时可以出发？”诺伊尔见他进来点点头算作打招呼，近期莱万被硬塞去管理层的位置，两个人打交道的时间也多了，相互之间可以省了不少废话。

“嗯”莱万应了一声，转头向金发同乡问声好，他腿上的东西分量十足，压得皮什切克连站起来的都不愿意。

“什么情况？”

“你解释吧，我不知道怎么说”诺伊尔把这个问题抛给了皮什切克。

“上周我们截获信息，有一票军火走我们那过，客户是西北方的武装分子。M…长官刚好有空就说带新兵出去感受一下实战气氛”皮什切克改口改的很及时。莱万知道他想喊什么，喊马尔科这个名字。正副级之间关系好很正常，互喊名字喝酒喝的疯疯癫癫勾肩搭背骂街是常有的，在外面真要维持一下基本礼仪，尽管没人在乎。

一群新冒头的小伙子，枪栓都不会拉。饿疯的人什么事都做得出来，听到酒摊里的醉鬼喊着黑市标价最高的生意，一股脑就涌上去接了。BVB的伏击打得好，拉出来的防线的一塌糊涂，整柜货不好走，那就分散走散货，百分之十的损失还在可消化范围内，如果效果好，说不定这片的走私渠道都得更新换代了。

这是第一批货，试水用的。

就是一个普通任务，只是受训后的普通人罗伊斯都能完成，更别说植入了豹子的罗伊斯。他趴在一旁的高地用望远镜看着小萝卜头截停车辆，检查车厢制服逮捕嫌疑，完美流程。一边看一边通过通讯器跟指挥站里的老人家们口头同步直播。耳麦传来的掌声，今天可以早早收班，回去开瓶酒庆祝一下。

然而新手总有新花样。就算罗伊斯带的新兵顺顺利利，不代表对方不会出问题。有人动了那批货。‘贸易商’们都知道，客人的东西不要动。特别是大型企业低价小批量卖出去，近乎扶贫的产品。没有说明书和维修员，谁知道会是什么，毕竟没有谁想当白老鼠，除了穷疯饿疯了癫狂的无处容身的人。

小分队刚巧遇上了这群人。

走私贩不知道拆了哪个箱子偷了两个手榴弹。罗伊斯丢下了望远镜透过瞄准仪三点定位。混乱中，手电丢向了罗伊斯所在的高地，在翻身躲开和原地击毙目标，罗伊斯选择了后者。

莱万反应过来了，皮什切克腿上的那团东西像是什么，装着骨灰盒和私人物品的包裹“所以我要顺路把马尔科的…东西送回去”说完他咳了一声，拿起桌面上的一杯水，也不知道是给谁，一口气全喝完了。  
“你在说什么？”皮什切克有点点反应不过来，他为了收拾烂摊子忙了三天没合眼，要不是植入体的企鹅十足耐劳，他已经被人抬进医院挂点滴“要是马尔科出事了，我和老总是不可能出现在这。而是准备国葬顺便邀请各驻点负责人过去开会。”

“你自己看吧”皮什切克自暴自弃的掀开了腿上的迷彩外套。

一条黄黑小毯子裹得好好的，半截晃动的尾巴，一双猫耳朵，看条纹应该是美短，娇惯乖巧的家养猫，高居在城市中产家庭里的猫爬架上，怎么看都不是战地回来的土特产。金黄色的头发，一个后脑勺，猫科对光尤为敏感。半睁开的绿色眼睛，没长开的皱巴巴的五官，一个长着猫耳猫尾巴的人类小孩子，两三岁的年纪，小小一团负重60kg的行军包半个就能装下。

莱万认出来这个孩子是谁，他看过罗伊斯的旧照片。

“救援队到的时候，只找到了这个孩子，植入体和官方记录对不上，验了大半天才确认是马尔科”罗伊斯睡醒了打个呵欠抬眼看人，皮什切克用手压在他小小一块的额头上。罗伊斯愣了愣伸出两只手抱着皮什切克的手继续睡，像所有幼猫一样。哄好睡不醒的小队长，他继续解释道“只能确定是生化武器，能影响植入体，是否作用于基因层面未知，原理未知源头未知去向未知，现在所有已知的只有我们的小受害者”

“研究所要求马尔科尽快回欧洲做更彻底的检查，但是老总的意见是不能走任何官方途径，只能从私底下来。”

没人说话。他们能理解，外派队伍之间虽然互有竞争，根本利益是一致的。三件套一直希望插手进来，无论左右都不是好相与的。BVB驻点的这个意外，如同塞着馅料的火鸡被割开了一个口子，谁都想分一块肉。

“近期有正式理由回去的人好几个，但是能把马尔科平安无恙带回去，我想只有罗伯特你了。我以私人名义请求你，请帮马尔科这个忙”

 

运输机已经发动起来，随时可以出发，莱万站在一旁看着皮什切克在跟罗伊斯勾手指，承诺出去玩的时候每天只能吃一个冰淇淋球。

猫狗不相容，罗伊斯被交到莱万手上时，整条尾巴的都炸开了，黑白灰条纹远远看去活像一只浣熊，对着莱万又抓又挠的。现在这个罗伊斯不同于过往，不是把手反拧在他身后，按在墙上让他冷静下来。小小的，软软的，说话时带着鼻音，含糊不清，只是一个幼猫崽子。莱万强忍下来，皮什切克赶紧过来把罗伊斯抱走到一旁给他复习小课“出门前我们怎么说好的？”

诺伊尔走过来，低声说道“怎么看?”

莱万摇摇头“这不是我们能插手的。头上那几位估计都得下场了”

“谁问你这个，我说大黄蜂有没有可能做点什么…”

“如果是其他人，我会这么怀疑。但是现在是马尔科”莱万说完才反应过来自己说了什么

“现在的罗伊斯是多特蒙德最宝贵的一笔财富。一枚导弹在炸向罗伊斯还是驻地，士兵们毫无疑问会选择驻地。不用思考就能做出的选择。要牺牲罗伊斯来做点什么，不可能。”

诺伊尔点点头，把一个文件夹递给他“我们名义出的所有优先级文件，遇到任何问题直接甩，有问题也是大黄蜂负责，他们说的。也是因为这样我就不明白。皮什切克那句私人名义是什么意思？”

“他在提醒我”莱万叹口气“工作上没拖没欠，不代表感情履历能有多干净。”


	2. Chapter 2

这是他最快过关的一次。背着行军包，提着手提袋，把文件放在桌面上。

 

大黄蜂是下了血本要以最快的速度把罗伊斯送回去。文件跨了部门就成了废纸了，更别说外交这块颇有绞肉机时期的遗风，照理来说，他能不能出这个门都有待商榷。然而文件抬头和盖章太过吓人，一个请示电话后没有搜身没有过安检，甚至关闭了小房间里的监控，压在他肩膀上的背包装着活物一直在动，莱万反手到身后安抚地轻拍着背包底，动作流利，拔后腰匕首或是枪手还要再压低些。 然后就放行了。

 

车子在门外等着，标配，全黑防弹玻璃，车牌数字特殊，平时开出去前后交警开道还有六台车走三角阵型附送的规格。莱万坐多了副驾驶位，偶尔一次坐在司机后座也觉得新鲜。再扣上安全带之前，他没忘一件事，给自己戴上项圈。像条狗。

 

好狗才能卖出好价格。追捕目标搜索炸弹，杜宾犬性能完美适用于战场每个角落，适当忠心服从指令，希望每个植入体都能具备上述特质。

 

红色皮革包裹着钛合金项圈，最基础全球定位系统功能，内置生物检测设备，比起一次性注射型版本更长效，数据收集周期长达一个月，过期后自动重置。最初的版本的有设置与心跳连接的定时炸弹，即停即炸连个缓冲期都没有。在新兵中投入试验性使用，成果不佳。也有提议挑选一批前线人员进行测试，军方直接把研究所坐标代码输入了导弹系统里。

 

多方绞杀的土地里，性命轻贱也重若千金。抽调到了各分队里更是砸下来大成本供出来的，每个细胞都是焚烧的美金。怪诞实验暂停却没有停住，天知道有没有变态科学家塞进了几颗定时炸弹随机分配到哪个倒霉鬼的脖子上。

 

对于轮休人员来说，带项圈既是监测也是监管。枪支监控议题扯皮多少年，更别提一群人形武器。不过这几年，时尚潮流东西风的刮，项圈近期荣登宝座，什么规格材质都有。延续优良传统，后勤在美观方面的要求颇高，他们回国轮休时带项圈也不会多突兀，常被人问挺好看的哪买的。

 

手提包放在脚边，背包放在膝盖上。从晃悠晃悠的空中落在平地里，没等莱万拉开拉链把人给捞出来，罗伊斯自己找准缝隙先探出一颗脑袋。没有上发胶的蓬发金发，露出一个脑门，左转右转看了一圈，手脚挣扎往外扒拉。莱万伸手想帮他一把，手比脑袋还大半圈，险些又挨了一口。

 

猫和人类幼崽在恶劣不讨喜的秉性方面意外相同，要不是行军包透气性能堪忧，莱万直接把拉链拉上整个世界都清净了。他没这么做，伸手在罗伊斯嘴边让利齿找准目标，清扫了障碍物，得空的手拉开拉链伸手进来袋子把猫崽给掏出来，字面意义。不是抱小孩的正确姿势却是最快的方法，像托着一颗万圣节南瓜或是其他圆的可爱的好玩的东西。

 

车子没有配置儿童座椅，莱万只能自己兼职这个工作，一手托在罗伊斯的膝盖，一手横在胸前，留下些许松动的位置。罗伊斯却不领情。从包裹里挣扎出来耗了他不少力气，打了呵欠像找个合适的补眠位置。莱万的手松开一些，留出更大的活动范围，猫崽直接在站起来摇摇摆摆转了一圈，倚着莱万的手臂圈成一团，眼一闭睡过去了。

 

莱万试探性的捏了捏罗伊斯的手，只能盖住他掌心的小手掌捏成了拳头又松开，没了别的动静，是真的睡熟了。罗伊斯退化的岁数很微妙，大脑野心勃勃的探索学习的周围一切，又需要大量睡眠供给，能量转换极其不合理。莱万之前没照顾过小孩子的经验，匆匆把孩子托付过来的保父也给不出太多的提示，而且想都不想，大黄蜂的新手保姆只敢围着小猫崽小心翼翼用手指戳脸，戳哭了被人丢出去，换下一个。

 

人员短缺，抓襟见肘可见一斑，三十岁上成家的高级官员比例远低于平均值，遇到突发情况先表演一个原地疑问三连，我是谁我在哪发生了什么。

 

小炸弹进入了休眠期了，莱万总算有空理顺到底发生了什么。

 

皮什切克的表述只能信一半。审讯课程在谎言部分下了大力气，说出来的话要自己信了才能骗别人了，真假参半是最优组合。同一个时间地点人物，换个视角节选细节就成了两件事。情报筛选劳心劳心却又非做不可。

 

从罗伊斯带小年轻出门巡逻开始就已经不对劲。这样的事会发生，但是衍生成这种意外就绝对不是意外。每个档案调进他部门的士兵都是他的宝，之后档案还会往哪跑不在他的考虑范围，能让他拉人出去的项目，自己先踩点两百次，前接无人机后压援手，要真能在罗伊斯带新兵出意外，除非调动其他部队的主力打突击。每年这个时候轮休的人不少，为什么偏偏选中他，或者说从大黄蜂的人出现在营地已经能说明什么。队伍之间互有恩怨，但大黄蜂和FCB 之间在近年来变得尤为尖锐，小范围不记名火力交锋都是台面下的事。更别说抬头和盖章都过于高级的文件，发生在罗伊斯身上的意外本应秘而不宣，但每一项事物安排都招摇的过分。

 

当目标和行事之间存在矛盾，要么目标是假的，要么行动是假，再要么一切只是另一个目标的幌子。莱万倾向于第三个选项。

 

军政分家，双方的行事风格迥乎不同，现在战场从他最熟悉领域无声转移，线索和参照物太少，抓不住主动权这件事让莱万十足恼火，

 

先是两只猫耳动了动了，罗伊斯打了一个大大呵欠，眼睛都睁不开，他被过于微小的声响吵醒了。一抬眼就是莱万的红色项圈，整个人翻个身巴在莱万胸口，伸出两只手在莱万脖子上又抓又闹。只是贪玩，力气全用在伸展肢体上，再加上登机前的小纷扰。猫崽子被狠心的大人抱在怀里，抓着两只小手剪指甲，连红印子都留不下。猫崽听到飞机引擎声都能张牙舞爪想要跑去玩，却被指甲钳开合咔哒咔哒的声音吓的眼睛蓄水，被鹅保父抱走又是一通哄。

 

除了哄了还能怎么办，小孩子不满意只会闹。这不是大黄蜂队长罗伊斯，讲道理知进退，分寸拿捏的恰到好处，回国接受质询，回答滴水不漏，针插不进缝。猫崽饿了哭困了哭吓到了害怕了就哭，除了哭没别的表达渠道。

 

一天下来又是搭车又是飞机，新事物太多刺激的新生大脑超负荷，飞机耳竖起就没放下，是真的害怕，还没人哄得好。

 

莱万没有拦他，一手托着猫崽的腋下扶着他站好，另一只手比划着战术手势。手指伸出又收回，是撤退的手势。车子在切入主干路的辅路等红绿灯，十字路口往来车流量大，红绿灯切换时间尴尬，车子走走停停。离驶入辅路还有两个街道，车内只剩司机一个人。

 

莱万借着行驶视线死角悄然下车，抄小道离开，他得去兑现出发前的雪糕承诺。


	3. Chapter 3

抄小道往隔壁三个街道，那里有一个河滨公园。沿河建起一条长廊，每天停着不少流动餐车，不固定，能吃到什么看运气。  
经过了一个大卖场，莱万绕进去，找到母婴室。刚从三角腹地回来，只穿着贴身T恤和迷彩裤，河边风大，他需要多加一件防风外套。猫崽出了背包就不愿意进去，从手提袋里抽出外套刚好腾出位置，行军包一卷塞进了，罗伊斯则被抱在手上。  
植入体作为基因工程普及的产物，并不只限用于军方，大街上什么耳朵尾巴都有。普通公民成年当天即可在网上递交申请表，但一个小孩头上顶着动物的耳朵绝对是社会新闻。莱万买了一顶毛线帽扣在猫崽的头上，耳朵被困在狭小空间，难受得让罗伊斯一阵甩脑袋。莱万没有劝说什么，把行李寄存好，抱着罗伊斯往外走，稍稍掀起一点帽沿，春末的风吹在脸上是暖的，暖意带着水汽，再吹一阵就冷了。风带起了罗伊斯细碎的胎发，找准缝隙往帽子里钻。罗伊斯被冻得一阵抖，寒冷比不舒适更可怕，猫崽主动伸手拽着帽檐往下拉，盖住了额头眼睛，只露出一点点鼻尖。  
还没走出卖场的停车场位置，罗伊斯开始想念黑暗狭小摇摆不定的背囊，不舒服至少保暖。  
莱万看着猫崽缩成一团，拉开外套拉链，把猫崽往怀里塞，拉上拉链只露出一颗戴着毛线帽的脑袋，头顶还有一颗毛线球。在婴幼儿用品店里，罗伊斯对帽子上的毛线球一见钟情，左拍一下右拍一下不撒手。他被莱万用防风外套包裹成一条吐司面包抱在手上，刷卡付款时，他伸着脖子使劲往帽子方向凑，结果帽子落在他头上，毛线球却没了。他也想伸手摘下帽子抱着玩，手还没探出去就被冻得缩在在胸口，只能躲在莱万胸口生闷气。  
莱万伸手兜着他。方才店铺的工作人员有推荐背带，罗伊斯挣扎着腿脚想要往外逃，他跟莱万不亲，如果不是身边只有这一个热源，他早不知道跑去那。莱万也从不怀疑这点。  
走到了河滨公园，他们运气好，眼熟的餐车沿着长廊停妥了。  
“要吃点什么？”莱万低头问道，成人罗伊斯的口味他是了解的，喜欢冷的甜的高热量，非常青少年的口味。想来猫崽的品味也相差不远，就算直接买也没不会踩雷。只是他想跟猫崽说说话，随便应和也行。  
猫崽是会说话的，像所有同年龄段的小孩子。能用主谓宾句式和简单的字词表达自己的需求，教他其他人的名字能很快学会，喊uncle的时候声音清亮，笑得眼睛嘴巴弯成三条线。  
出发前，莱万看着皮什切克抱着猫崽跟大黄蜂的留守儿童一个个道别，Uncle Wol，Uncle Sancho，哄的小年轻们在镜头挤成一团你退我撞。猜都不猜这段视讯聊天肯定全程录屏，视频人手一份，还要上传云端永久保存的。  
只是别让罗伊斯知道。  
还会谈判，罗伊斯跟着皮什切克发脾气。说好回去玩，却被丢给了一个陌生人，还是一只杜宾。皮什切克看着罗伊斯跺脚，要哭不哭的样子说是不是我不乖，你不喜欢我了，要把我送给别人——觉得还不如回去通宵加班，这孩子谁爱带谁带。  
不管什么性格的小孩子，多少都有些怕生，罗伊斯对着大黄蜂的成员能说能笑，在莱万身边不是睡就是鼓着脸不说话。莱万也不知道他们之间能说点什么好，你是谁我是谁你喜欢什么我喜欢什么。这些问题的答案他都知道，罗伊斯也只是不记得。  
罗伊斯不是第一次来河滨公园，却看什么都觉得新鲜。受药物影响，所有记忆都被负荷过载的大脑锁死封。这个甜蜜的香味是什么，勾的人食欲大开的气味又是什么，路过的人捧在手往嘴巴送的长条是什么，喝完之后会嗝的打出一口气的饮料又是什么，还有还有，雪糕呢。  
罗伊斯没有说话，绿色眼睛转个不停。莱万干脆带着他从推特上最热搜的摊位吃起来。粗薯条淋上芥末蜂蜜酱、造型可爱的松饼刚出炉，店员看罗伊斯觉得可爱，很大方给了两盒莓果酱和一大把纸巾。要了一盒沙拉，一杯可乐，莱万又点了两瓶矿泉水，还不忘拿吸管。上过电视的烤肉店面难得只有平日半截的长队，莱万点了一份鸡肉套餐，不放辣酱。  
莱万单手端着一大盆食物找到了一个背风的位置坐下，把食物摆开。  
罗伊斯对薯条的爱从八个月到八十岁不变，莱万把薯条碾成泥拌着蜂蜜酱送他嘴边。也没敢让他多吃，在沙拉里挑着圣女果草莓，又混进去几块胡萝卜哄着罗伊斯吃下去。半块松饼充当主食，作为奖励可以喝两口可乐。像所有第一次喝可乐的小孩子，气泡在稚嫩口腔炸开，顺着食道往下跳，罗伊斯应付不来这么奇特的口味整张脸扭成一团。  
莱万看着笑出声，拧开矿泉水插上吸管送到他嘴边，避免了喝了一身湿的困扰。罗伊斯赶紧吨吨吨的喝了小半瓶，饱了。小孩子不吃肉也不行了，把鸡块拆成丝哄着喂了两叉子，这顿垫肚子的简餐总算吃完了。  
罗伊斯吃饭问题不大，除了在香料类蔬菜坚持自我，其余的喂什么吃什么，说好一口莓果酱换三片生菜叶，即使不喜欢也是老老实实吃下，不会耍赖。  
喂完了罗伊斯，食物都凉了，莱万吃完了那盘烤肉和沙拉。松饼和薯条的口味偏甜，他喝掉了一整支水才吃完了，没碰过可乐。吃完了开始收拾，他到了水在纸巾上，替罗伊斯擦干净嘴巴。把食物和餐盒分开放好了，擦干净桌面碎屑。一只手抱起来罗伊斯，另一只手拿起来托盘，走到了垃圾桶前。  
只有一只手总是不太方便，莱万本想找个空地放好托盘，抱着罗伊斯多跑几趟。罗伊斯主动从外套探出手，抓起来垒好的餐盒投入了画有对应图标的垃圾桶里，两人合作有序，像是基建工地上的吊机。  
两个人的手上都粘油污，莱万只能又倒水在纸巾给罗伊斯擦手。一旁有带孩子的母亲见状递过两张湿纸巾。  
莱万低头笑着说声谢，又多问一句哪个牌子的湿纸巾比较好用。  
一番交流，新手保姆得到了有效讯息，想着要不要折返回刚才的婴幼儿用品店一趟。  
最后还是吃了雪糕了。小孩子有两个胃，一个装正餐一个装零食，经过餐车时，罗伊斯的眼睛睁的圆圆的。莱万不太想再让他吃这种东西，最后还是决定买了一个小纸杯冰淇淋，香草味的。  
莱万多拿了两张纸巾包在杯壁外，撕开了封皮放到罗伊斯的手上。餐车车载冰箱的冷冻格动力强劲，雪糕冻的瓷实。罗伊斯拿着小勺子在雪糕面上挂了半天，只刮出了一些冰屑。罗伊斯的手暴露在风里捧着小纸杯，手是白的，指尖冻的发红。把刮出来的冰屑往嘴里送，冰屑在口腔里融化，凉丝丝的，没什么甜味。  
罗伊斯没忍住，吸了吸鼻子。  
莱万在地图上看家里附近有没有类似的婴幼儿用品店还是折回去再买点东西。收好手机，找个地方坐下来，从罗伊斯手上拿过了小纸杯。用勺子把雪糕戳成一小块一小块。被戳开的雪糕融的很快，像是冰块上裹着一层奶油。  
他给罗伊斯喂了一小块，叮嘱道别吃多了，会拉肚子。把小纸杯放回罗伊斯手上。  
莱万拿出了手机继续搜索工作，不仅是罗伊斯的东西，他的房子太久没住，还要添置不少日常用品，还是得开车去大卖场才行。  
有东西戳了一下莱万嘴角。  
莱万一低头，罗伊斯举着一个小塑料勺。他坐在莱万的腿上不好使力，原想把雪糕喂到莱万嘴边，没想到戳到唇角。  
勺子里有一小滩融化的奶油和一大块香草雪糕。  
罗伊斯说“甜的，Lewy吃”


	4. Chapter 4

租住过安全屋印象最深的是在泰国。

东南亚作为欧洲后花园，即使不是旅游季，两个高个子游客也常见。莱万租了一辆摩托车载着罗伊斯穿行大街小巷，口渴了就在街边的小摊位停下来，坐在太阳棚底阴影下，往外看水泥路翻着热浪。这个地方太过悠闲，只点了两杯冰咖啡也可以坐一天。冰块融化冲淡的咖啡味，像是在喝有咖啡味的冰水。小店铺没有连锁咖啡店的精细，喝到底满嘴咖啡渣，很适合磨牙。豆子品质好，就算是粗制胡造也足够让人回味。

赤道地区有着奢侈的阳光，他们在烈日下跑了一天，罗伊斯的皮肤被晒得发红。汗水被晒干蒸干，留下一片粘腻，罗伊斯提不起补防晒的心，脆弱的眼角肌肤发红发痒，被晒伤了，剩下的几天，莱万一坐下就摇着防晒喷雾往罗伊斯裸露在外的皮肤上喷。

像对度假的普通爱侣。

当地只认现金，特别是美金。两捆五元美金换来了与中介见面的机会。中介是本地人，皮肤黝黑，踩着人字拖，大大咧的走过，瘦的能看到小腿骨。收了五捆五元美金作为租金还不给开任何字据，两方用带着浓重口音的英文争执一番，换来一份落款阿查的收据，足够用来应付财务部。

外派任务前期资金充裕，财务部盖了章，之后怎么流动就不是他们能操心的事。当晚他们就住进入，一行李的美金散落在床铺上，罗伊斯躺在上面一张张的清点，配着暖黄灯光像是低俗情色片镜头。

偶然回想那个情景，莱万忍不住想，如果那时候和罗伊斯卷款逃走呢？

当然也只是想想。第二天他们忙着联系办理假证件，购买枪支和干粮食水，还有急救药物，大捆大捆的绷带。

干他们这行可以出现在地球每个角落，东西还没安置好，就与赤道酷热高温说了一声farewell，转头栽进了与莫斯科黑帮交涉的任务。罗伊斯被冻得够呛，走路时能膝盖摩擦的动静。莱万透过厚重冬着缝隙看着罗伊斯笑，伸出手指隔着面罩点点罗伊斯的鼻头，应该是冻得发红。

脑海中，罗伊斯与租房拉的上关系的回忆都足够甜美动人，有着成人式的情色与爱，咕嘟咕嘟的冒着泡，像是煲着热汤，居所透出家的气息。

这是罗伊斯的故乡，险些成了莱万的第二故乡。

这里的落脚点是房屋中介帮忙找，有独立停车库，离市中心不过十分钟车程，小区住户多是独身工作人士，早出晚归互不关心。一年最热闹的时候莫过于煤气管道检查，总要有人在家中留守等工作人员上门。

莱万对整体环境觉得满意，直接全款付清了一年房租。因为工作关系一年有300天在外奔走，放假直接回波兰，留着两居室空房子堆尘。有时想去住两天还要打电话找大厦管家帮忙找清洁公司除尘，其实本市也是有朋友，只是朋友多是同行，偶然在群组拨个视讯电话，能听到同乡用阿拉伯语与人拍桌争吵，比说波兰方言流利多了。

世道所逼，没什么做不到。就像在市集与当地人用阿拉伯语讨价还价，转头和同事说德语，想不起某个单词还有加两句英文，闲着回复家人信息用回母语。最怕接到与华人有关的工作，普通话粤语客家话听的脑子嗡嗡作响。

德语还是说的少，以至于带着罗伊斯回到住房时，打开门后不知道该说什么，欢迎回家还是终于到了。

罗伊斯倒没他想这么多，从他怀里跳下去，摘下压着耳朵的毛线帽，自己跑进屋里开始巡视。客厅连接的阳台，地方不大，几个小跑就能看完了。莱万走过去抱起罗伊斯，带他看阳台外的风景。小区的空中花园，再远点是泳池，透过高楼缝隙能看到远处的大型商城。

罗伊斯的双手一下子不怕冷似撑在栏杆下往下看，莱万低头对他说天气暖了会有很多小朋友出来玩，到时候带你去玩。

只不过是一句哄孩子的话，莱万说完还是愣了愣。如果不是百分百的把握，他真的不喜欢许下承诺。在人际关系方面，他素来应对寡淡，是被人拉进群只是旁观不出声的类型，和罗伊斯完全相反的类型。 但只要是人就会做蠢事说傻话。在清迈看着天灯时说我们私奔；在红场说环球蜜月还能不能来俄罗斯，18年的世界杯可是在这里举行啊；在阳台说，天气暖了我带你去和小朋友玩吧。

尽是在许没办法履行的承诺，也就罗伊斯伸手指跟他打勾勾，被骗多少次都说好啊。

好啊。猫崽答应了，撑在栏杆上的手转而抱着他的手摇啊摇，说好的要带我去玩。

嗯。莱万答应了，说好带你去玩的。猫崽的手冷冰冰的，鼻尖耳廓都是红的，罗伊斯被冻着的样子从三岁到八十都是一个样，小孩子贪玩不怕冷，不想二十八岁的罗伊斯那样裹着毯子抖得直报怨。

莱万抱着罗伊斯回屋内。他回来匆忙，甚至没想到会来这套房子，没有通知清洁公司过来打扫，现在预约不知道什么时候能来。但是要带着猫崽住酒店，人来人往，长着猫耳的小孩子这个消息像是一个滚珠炸弹，不知道什么时候引爆，气浪从欧洲掀翻地皮，到好望角都未必能停下来。

这么一想只能剩下自己动手这个选项。

掀开了大型家具的防尘罩，扬起了灰尘激得罗伊斯打了个连环喷嚏，家里没有口罩，莱万抽了几张纸巾示意罗伊斯捂好口鼻。有清洁公司定期上门打扰，他的清理步骤节省了不少，从壁柜里翻出了吸尘器在把家里上上下下吸了一通，客厅不大，打扫的很快。然后是主人房，还找到了用密封袋装好的床单被套，不用买新的。

打扫的工作在上锁的客房前中断。之前清洁公司也有说起这件事，客房上锁了没办法清理，他怎么回复来着，钥匙丢了，他自己也进不去，反正这个房间也没人用，不打扫也没关系。这个理由也就糊弄清洁公司，说不定连清洁公司也知道不对劲，只是不说破。

钥匙丢了作为屋主也可以换锁，即使房东不让换，找女孩子借个发夹的事，连专业工具都用不上，说到底只是壁橱骷髅而已。

莱万的手搭在门外上摇了摇，最后还是没打开，不打开没关系，一闭眼就能透过墙壁看到房间每个角落，浅色床单两个枕头，一床厚实被子，装有玻璃窗的书柜里零散的堆放着漫画和兵人。衣柜有私服，罗伊斯犯懒，出门的时候从椅子上捞到什么就穿什么。

他们身量相仿，衣服尺寸差了一个码。罗伊斯套着莱万的防风夹克出门买漫画，袖子能盖过半截手指，他自己不上心甩着袖子到处跑，莱万看到会把多余衣袖挽上去露出一截腕骨，还不忘叮嘱一句记得带手套。

床头没合上的眼镜盒都有故事，比空旷的主人房还像主人房。

罗伊斯二次巡视吸过尘的屋子，从客厅到阳台再到主人房，厨房卫生间没开灯，昏暗的只能看到轮廓，他探头看了一眼就去找莱万。站在莱万身边牵他的手问他怎么了。

“我在想要不要把杂物房也打扫一遍，还是下次吧”莱万随手把吸尘器放回充电卡位，带着罗伊斯给他套帽子手套，没有食物没有食水得出门采购。

”说谎“罗伊斯抗拒着会压耳朵的毛线帽

”为什么说”莱万挠了挠变成飞机耳的猫耳朵坚持要把毛线帽套上去。

“我见过这个表情。Uncle Luki用这个表情说带我去玩，然后你就把我带走了”罗伊斯对毛线帽非常不满意，但他是个好孩子，只能揪着帽沿玩。

“好吧。我在想怎么哄你晚饭多吃两块胡萝卜”

罗伊斯的脸揪成了一块。


	5. Chapter 5

列清单是个好习惯。  
莱万第三次巡视房间，从玄关开始，回忆在每个角落的每个活动。  
鞋柜里，装球鞋的真空袋质量好，这么久没动，还是最开始抽干空气后干瘪样子。那时候蕾哈娜刚担任puma创意总监，creeper一出，屠杀版面。罗伊斯群发信息，有空都来帮他卡点刷新抢鞋。小年轻没个搭理他，黑的白的军绿色每款都好看，哪个时尚boy不值得拥有？  
罗伊斯甚至把主意打到了驻地主机上。皮什切克路过看了眼，摇着头把门给关上。  
抢到了鞋，罗伊斯高兴的走路一蹦一跳，哪怕是接到联合军演的消息也是笑嘻嘻的。  
然而忙，一直没找机会穿，ins上热搜鞋款已经更新了耐克反向钩子联名。creeper还是用真空袋裹好丢在鞋柜里，裹着裹着搬出去都给忘了。  
玄关的伞格是空的，罗伊斯离开时外面在下雨，他拿走了其中一把再也没归，另一把伞借给了朋友。  
莱万意识到万事不好。  
屋子的时间定格在罗伊斯离开的那天，他随意触动像是扬起一屋子的灰尘盖得他一头一脸。  
动作思绪断断续续，迷失在时间流里。  
罗伊斯像个小尾巴跟着他跑，一步不拉下，贴着他腿间站着。  
也不会觉得无聊就是这样安安静静的陪着，对什么东西感到好奇就再走近几步凑近打量。  
莱万低头看蹲在他身边的罗伊斯，拍掉手上的灰尘，用手背去蹭他的脸说“脏，我弄干净再给你玩”  
罗伊斯不停伸着手往鞋柜空格里探。  
在鞋子和柜子夹缝有个黑影窜出，是只蟑螂。  
罗伊斯的眼睛睁大了，更使劲的探手要抓住那只会动的活物。猫科动物的基因多少有着玩弄体型更小动物的习性。  
就算长着美短耳朵的罗伊斯对着大蟑螂念念不忘。而植入体是美洲豹的罗伊斯在沙漠执勤时，能徒手抓蛇开膛破肚，抱怨烤过头的蛇肉比车轮胎还难嚼。看到大蛾子时，还没看清背上翅膀是什么花色，背向行囊就是暴走急行军。  
莱万抓着罗伊斯的手往怀里塞，真让他抓到了蟑螂，现在的罗伊斯的是挺开心的，之后的罗伊斯估计能心理过敏起了一身疹子。  
“我们还有很大一片地方没逛”  
除蟑胶得买两支，还要让人定期上门补充。  
客厅厨房洗手间卧房阳台，零零碎碎的东西写了备忘录两个版面。  
他在多特没有车，预约了uber去商场。  
罗伊斯对于出门要戴帽子这个附加条件分外不满。气鼓鼓的抱着手生闷气。但很快被窗外的风景吸引了注意力，脸贴在窗上看。  
这条路走过太多次，闭眼感受转向都能知道自己去到那。老城区的商铺更迭缓慢，一起逛过的店铺吃过小吃还好好的呆在那。  
同伴也在，只是他不记得这些。  
莱万的职业决定了他的工作周期没办法融入正常人的时间线。  
这是工作日的下午，卖场空旷只有零散的工作人员和住在附近带着孩子进行短期采购的主妇。  
卖场暖气开得足，罗伊斯嫌弃毛线帽闷热，伸着两只小手挠莱万盖在他头顶的手，试图把帽子摘下来。  
莱万的手在罗伊斯的脑袋上转了几圈，把帽子再压低。帽子下是两只薄薄猫耳。他四处打量试图找到一根缎带在罗伊斯的脑袋上缠绕几圈。  
反正好看的小孩怎么打扮都可以，再奇怪也可爱。  
“为什么其他小朋友不用带帽子？”罗伊斯的声音像是打气布丁，轻轻一戳就垮掉。  
“因为他们没有耳朵，你有耳朵”  
莱万捏捏罗伊斯人类的耳朵把帽子又拉低一些。  
“他们也有耳朵啊”  
莱万顺着罗伊斯指着的手看过去。  
几个小孩抱着一怀抱的零食对母亲撒娇，除了人类的耳朵，头顶上还顶着垂耳兔的大长耳、梅花鹿的小尖耳，猫头鹰的耳朵埋的太深，只有一定毛绒绒的杂色羽毛扣在脑袋上。  
极端恶劣环境会对人的精神造成了潜在伤害。他宁可在西伯利亚森林开着越野车逃亡，身后跟着一车队的ak47，也不要再回到沙漠。  
对未成年人进行植入体手术，不是他疯了就是参政会又发疯了。  
认真一看还是发现不对劲，耳朵与浅色头发的交界处是一个同色的发带。  
连监控项圈都能成为潮流，各种奇奇怪怪的可爱耳朵装饰在小朋友中盛行也是正常的事。  
莱万摘下那顶毛线帽，把罗伊斯往手推车上的婴幼儿专座一放“好了，猫崽。猫耳太普通了，不要害羞”  
大卖场有三层，清单物品集中在一楼。进门是家用清洁用品、小型电器、蔬果鱼肉冰鲜区，面包，最后是耍赖高发的零食区。  
干湿纸巾牙膏牙刷沐浴露洗头水清洁剂柔顺剂消毒水杀虫喷雾，能够填满居所空隙的琐碎用品，堆满了半辆车。  
莱万在研究电蚊香液的成分，他没少看到驱虫剂含有对家养宠物含有致命成分的报道。不仅是为了罗伊斯也是为了自己。受植入体影响而变得分外敏锐的嗅觉在一开始让他吃了不少苦头。脑细胞过载不堪处理泛滥的信息，整个脑子漂浮一个环状星云，吃布洛芬 打少剂量吗啡都压不下去。执行最简单的巡逻任务也要戴上防毒面罩，露出一双眼睛，像个异端。  
是必经路，慢慢适应下去，偶尔摘下面罩，隔层摸起来湿漉漉，一抹鼻子一手血。  
毛细血管破裂。  
手推车轻微晃动，莱万捡了一个药剂成分温和的驱蚊液丢车筐。一低头看到罗伊斯踩着3.5升装的消毒水努力往外爬。  
在远处是又蹦又跳的小孩子堆。莱万太过专心挑选用品，没有陪他说话也没人陪他玩，猫崽子坐在婴幼儿座里玩手指看到了也想去玩。  
动物幼崽的社交偏好基因发挥作用了。  
莱万伸手拦了一把，伸手捂着罗伊斯的肚子往自己身边带。  
“你答应过带我和小朋友玩的”罗伊斯脑子好使，更别说那段对话发生不久前。  
"我答应的是带你去家里楼下跟小朋友玩”  
莱万带着手推车靠边停，抱起来罗伊斯问”觉得无聊？“  
”那我抱着你，你来挑东西？“  
罗伊斯揪着帽子的松紧绳玩，摇头。”只能看到后面，我害怕“  
莱万想起自己抱罗伊斯的手势，托着膝盖弯扶着后背，小小下巴卡在肩膀。  
视角不同对周遭的理解也不同。莱万只往前看，罗伊斯看着看着人物景色拉成两道线后退被吞噬一样消失。  
”没关系，我们总能找到解决方案“莱万低头碰了碰罗伊斯的头顶。  
把满载的手推车找个角落放好。上到了二楼的母婴区买一个背带。  
罗伊斯不愿意趴在莱万身后，尽管莱万肩背宽阔，走起路来轻微摇晃像个人形摇篮。  
于是在店员帮助下，莱万把罗伊斯背在胸前。像是大袋鼠的育儿袋上移。  
罗伊斯左右转头张望，最后和莱万看向同一个方向。  
找回了手推车，罗伊斯踢着腿挥舞着手指挥”出发“  
像是他坐在安全车的副驾驶座，身后有一片喧吵声。他看向后视镜，没忍住笑，对司机点点头说出发。这个罗伊斯莱万见得少，不在一个队伍。他见得最多的罗伊斯是跟他一起坐在后座，话说个不停  
他们在蔬菜区耗了太多时间。青椒洋葱胡萝卜分别占据家庭争执主因前三。  
最后还是达成了共识，炖菜多放羽衣甘蓝和土豆，土豆洋葱要切得很大块方便罗伊斯挑出来。  
这是一份无效协议，只有厨师才能掌控晚餐配比。莱万已经想好，把罗伊斯最讨厌的蔬菜全都丢到搅拌机里打碎，混着番茄汁倒进锅里煮，胡萝卜就这样消失了。  
大人真讨厌。  
然而罗伊斯不知道，他的视线被出了新口味的薯片吸引住了。  
蓝色包装袋，胀鼓鼓的，印着撒着红色酱料的薯片，薄薄的，干脆咸香，一口咬上去，细碎的饼干碎掉的满身都是。  
罗伊斯还记得，鹅保父跟他签署的不平等协议只包括了每天一份雪糕，薯片不在条约范围。  
现在的他只是小孩子，还不会钻条文空子，手指和脸揪成一团。  
”不要说出去“  
蓝色包装袋薯片落入罗伊斯怀里，没等他意识过来，手先紧紧的抱着大袋薯片。  
罗伊斯抬头看，灯光落在他绿眼睛里闪闪发亮，有星光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *被AF1磨的脚疼，Creeper太好穿了 *怎么把那张超绝可爱的猫狗逛超市的图附上来太可爱了。


	6. Chapter 6

经过小型家电区，莱万拿了一台榨汁机。  
“不喝橙汁”罗伊斯拒绝了。  
“为什么？”莱万低头看，罗伊斯抱着薯片不撒手，时不时的回头看被抛在身后的零食区。  
“酸的”莱万仰头嗅了嗅，仔细分辨着空气里的气味分子。  
提前被摘下的新奇士汁水酸涩，很不得小朋友的欢心。  
“那就榨柠檬汁，多放蜂蜜”  
罗伊斯听到蜂蜜，笑弯一双眼睛。  
罗伊斯的饮食口味很孩子气。驻扎时有什么就吃什么，不挑嘴。休假时能一日三餐汉堡王，薯条加大，可乐多放冰  
橙汁听起来太过健康，不如放很多蜂蜜的柠檬汁更让他开心。  
回程，的士车后箱堆满了购物袋。罗伊斯趴在莱万胸口打呵欠，小朋友累了。  
提着东西进门，莱万打开热水准备先给罗伊斯洗澡。  
因为没时间清洗浴缸，莱万买了一个高身红桶作为了替代品。装了半桶水，罗伊斯坐在里面，水刚好淹没过他胸口，还有一小片水面放一只橡胶小黄鸭。  
罗伊斯把小黄鸭捏的呱呱叫，不愿意爬出桶。  
莱万没办法，连人带鸭拎出来，换了一桶水让罗伊斯和新朋友慢慢泡。  
还在浴缸放了一池热水，蒸得整个浴室烟雾缭绕。吃完饭刚好洗个浴缸当作消食。  
红桶的活动范围有限，避免小朋友一个翻身溺毙的危险。  
莱万还有一顿晚饭要料理。  
他打算做一锅炖肉一份意面，简单快手。  
黄油热锅底，把洋葱胡萝卜包菜番茄切粒丢进煸炒。在加水炖煮前，用榨汁机把切粒蔬菜打成糊，倒进汤锅加入番茄起司和过水牛肉粒炖煮。  
意面放水煮，等炖菜起锅后，直接淋上去撒上起司。  
晚餐上桌前，莱万喊了一声马尔科。  
童声高亢清亮隔着浴室还是听不清。  
莱万把一份焦糖酥放进微波炉加热，作为饭后甜点。  
罗伊斯已经坐在餐桌旁，对他来说，桌子太高椅子太矮，只能把下巴卡在桃木桌面上。  
他穿着一件黄黑条纹的连体睡衣，今天刚买的。背后耷拉着一对小翅膀，头顶上的两根触角随着他的摇头晃脑左右摆动。  
莱万把焦糖酥拿出来切块，罗伊斯拿着叉子就去戳。莱万挡了一把顺便摸了头发，湿漉漉的晚饭只能押后，莱万拎着罗伊斯去吹头发。  
调到了暖风档位最大风力。幼崽对轰鸣作响而且吹得他晕头撞向的吹风机没有半点好感，挣扎着往外跑，被莱万揪着领子拎回来了。  
只求匆匆吹干，不讲究手法风向。最后的成果是罗伊斯顶着一头乱蓬蓬的金发一勺勺吃找不到胡萝卜洋葱香芹的炖菜。  
罗伊斯吃得不多，半份意面一份炖菜还有半块焦糖酥。  
莱万把吃剩的放入保鲜盒，晚上饿了再拿去加热当宵夜。如果没人吃，明天就倒掉。  
打消人类做饭原动力的从来不是做饭，而是事后收拾。擦桌洗碗擦案板垃圾分离还要拖地。  
收拾完了厨房还有浴室，他干脆拿好衣服收拾完了直接洗澡。莱万经过客厅时看了一眼，罗伊斯趴在抱枕看电影，黄色海绵方块跟大海星拿着网子在海底悬崖蹦蹦跳跳。  
罗伊斯笑得直打滚，险些栽倒了地上。  
屋子里开着暖气，莱万洗好澡套着短袖出来。  
他的头发短，吹干贴近头皮的位置就好。  
有人在看他。  
他一低头，罗伊斯坐在一张不知道从哪找出来的小椅子上。抱着膝盖抬头看他，像颗黄黑条纹团子。  
莱万关掉风筒问他怎么了。  
罗伊斯揉揉眼睛说你，太久了  
一犯困，小孩子含糊不清的说话方式就冒出来了。  
罗伊斯大概是想说你离开我太久了。  
莱万弯腰抱起小蜜蜂，问道还看电视吗？  
罗伊斯打了一个大大的大大的呵欠，点点头说看。  
他们回到了客厅，夜间九点半是电影时间。  
今天放的是几年前的超英片。是罗伊斯很喜欢一个系列，刷不到首映场，好一段时间断绝使用所有的社交媒体。  
莱万坐在沙发上，罗伊斯卷着毯子坐在他膝上。就算罗伊斯起码三刷电影，这时候都忘了，莱万也是个不怎么进电影院的人。  
没有可乐没有爆米花，就这样两个人看起来。  
放了前十五分钟，电视台插播了广告。  
原本是卷成长条坐在莱万腿上的罗伊斯整个人一趴，睡着了。  
四肢摊开，从背影看过去更像一只蜜蜂。  
莱万整理好毯子，确认没有漏风的缝隙。他对电影兴致缺缺，但想着罗伊斯说不定什么时候又起来继续看，没有关电视，在五光十色的背景照射下拿起平板翻资料。  
从下飞机后，他的一天乏善可陈。  
战场和因故变小的罗伊斯都被他抛在脑后，如果不去面对，眼前所有的一切就是最真实。  
可他终究不是这样的人，罗伊斯更不是。  
邮箱里除了常规工作邮件，垃圾箱里也有一封未读邮件。  
他的军衔和身份放在这里，邮箱属于个人信息一部分，属于加密级别。  
膝盖上传来了小小的呼噜声，莱万看了一眼伸手在只有一手掌宽的后背上拍了拍，把平板夹在小蜜蜂屁股上，没有提交投诉意见，而是直点开了。  
只有一个文档。点开看一片乱码，是一个网络五维坐标。  
换了小型手提，家里四角多藏一下电子产品总是不赖。  
打开了Tor浏览器，顺着坐标找过去。  
是一个私人博客，如同所有能通过谷歌翻找出来的博客一样。  
版面简洁，有系统默认的图片和循环billboard榜单前  
前一百的播放器。  
日志按照发表日期排列，分类tag最多的是遗书。  
莱万的手指不自觉痉挛。  
最新一篇日志的日期是一周前，倒退时间是罗伊斯出任务的时候。  
剩下的不用说自然也是罗伊斯每次出任务前写下的遗书。  
干这行的惯例。偶尔有见不得光的活，就算是死也要死的灰飞烟灭查无此人。  
自愿辞职放弃国籍销毁身份，能留下的只有遗书，还未必能送出去。  
在暗网上个人博客上写遗书是什么心情，莱万无从知晓，问罗伊斯他也回答不出来。  
现在的罗伊斯只是一只猫崽，不是多特的负责人。在多方会议上，落座席位，很少说话。想到了什么，对着身旁的皮什切克勾勾手指示意他凑过来。他偏头过去，用手遮掩唇边交代点什么。全程平视前方，目中空泛，焦点落不到实处。  
日志标题是日期，点开空荡荡的，底端附件是一个视频，点开。  
视频开头照映出一个房间，封闭光亮，统一布局统一装饰，能透露出个人任何倾向的用品都被收纳起来，像所有驻地里高级长官的个人住房。  
罗伊斯落座在镜头前，穿着黑色短袖，穿着迷彩外套，一副刚见完人的模样。  
他抬手看了一眼表，开口”我要外出执行一项任务。时间保密地点保密内容保密，能公布的内容只有我可能回不来。  
当然这是官方文件上的说话。这是我的遗书我当然想说什么就说什么。  
Lewy，好久不见。“  
罗伊斯对着镜头笑了笑，真心实意的，嘴角歪扭。  
”当你收到这份视频的时候，我已经死了，无论是生理意义还是社会意义。不过这次情况有点复杂，我想还是跟你说点什么。  
半年前，驻地都收到一份情报，有新的供应商入驻，一切行动以情报收集为主。两周后的日常巡逻，我们截取了供应商的一辆车和车上人员。从这一刻开始，针对新供应商，我们拥有的情报量领先所有驻地队伍。与其同时，多特驻地的观点与三件套主张发生冲突。多特对于驻地队伍现状表示满意，没有改变的意图。哪怕我们永居第二。但是三件套意见相反，他们的指令是控制新供应商，从而借助药物销毁所有队伍，驻地队伍改编，从而占领这片地区。  
这与我们外派初衷相悖。  
新供应商是跨国企业，成立目的是检测新品使用效果。我看过报告，最初开发导向是人工制作成本更低廉药效更大更快上瘾的迷幻剂替代品。在动物体测试过程，新药物意外表露出针对基因方面效果。于是研究组重新调整了研究方向，成品从毒品变成了武器了，都是新时代的黄金。驻地外派队伍的目的是维护当地秩序和保证本地区利益，而政界意向不仅偏离了外派行为的初衷，还会动摇外派制度的根基。出于以上考虑，内部达成一致摧毁新供应商生产基地运输路线，麻烦的是这次我们没有后援。法夫尔已经和其他驻地联络沟通，但为了避免触动了情报机构，所有行动只会以日常巡逻规格归档”  
“解决完任务，还有扯不清的法律问题，毕竟我们没人想上军事法庭。驻地各队伍受驻地统一指派，私下联系甚至达成协议个人被指控是叛国都是轻的，最严重的是所有队伍面临被抹杀的前景。所以我们需要一个事端，让所有队伍有理由在以紧急事态为由，行使临时指挥权，在明面上自主合作情报交流”  
“于是我想到了你。向前任托付遗物从而把新产品资料和样品走私回本部，没有比这更好的烟雾弹了。你会因此受累遭到追捕。因托马斯因故被关禁闭，你被提到了管理层位置，FCB不会对你的遭遇坐视不管，大黄蜂和FCB的合作理由有了。”  
“看到这，我想你也知道托马斯关禁闭和越狱是怎么回事。他负责以戈麦斯为跳板，为了狼堡的加入提供理由。”  
“呼”罗伊斯松了一口气“这么久能憋死我”  
他站起来走了几步，喝了一壶水坐下来看了一眼时间“从现在算起来，我还有十二小时生存时间，仔细想想我跟你也没什么可说，就这样吧”  
罗伊斯抬手准备关掉了摄像头，像是想起什么，他面带哀戚  
“对不起，把你扯进这潭浑水”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 疯狂跑剧情


	7. Chapter 7

“喵“  
”软猫猫，暖猫猫，毛茸茸的像小球“  
他膝上趴着一只小猫。  
可罗伊斯不是一只小猫。  
所以在他膝上趴着的不是罗伊斯。  
莱万被这个突然冒头的逻辑推论逗笑  
机械女声响起，与电视里夜间新闻播报声混成一团。  
莱万伸手去捏罗伊斯的脖子，要多大的呼噜声才能在男主播讲解城市受近期集会影响而要加大巡逻力度的声音中唤醒人工智能，又是多软绵的呼噜声让猫派Siri连夸奖的声调都多添几份人气。  
然而手落在鼻尖上只是轻飘飘的用指腹噌一蹭，张开的手转而落在罗伊斯的头上，揉开了蓬松的金发，散发新买的婴幼儿洗头水的气味，无泪配方。  
他的手那么大，能盖住罗伊斯整个脑袋。睡梦中的猫崽被触碰吓得浑身一抖，打着呵欠缓缓睁开眼，眼里盛着湖水。罗伊斯咿咿呀呀的几声充当了抗议，换来头顶上更多的抚摸。  
一下下的，哄的他睡意更浓。尽管不讨厌这种肢体安抚不讨厌，小动物的小脾气一上来，张开手往头上伸，抱着莱万的手，张嘴就是一口。  
睡梦中气力全留给了打呼，四颗尖尖的小牙卡着一块皮肉，不疼更像是痒。  
莱万动动手指，牵扯着罗伊斯嘴里的那块肌肉，激得猫崽子嘴上加了几分力气。用平时的受伤程度等量计算，已经是被爆炸气浪掀起的沙粒擦过裸露在外皮肤的感觉。  
莱万在心里默数秒数，僵持了整整四十五秒后，罗伊斯还没松口，明明已经困得睁不开眼。  
哎呀哎呀。莱万佯装出一副痛的不行的样子，喊疼的声音连Siri都不搭理。  
猫崽抬眼看他，慢慢的慢慢的张开嘴，借着电视背景光歪着头打量着他的神情。  
莱万忍住笑，重复道疼。他的眉毛细长低垂，皱起眉头就是难过的模样。被人从睡梦中弄醒的猫崽也不开心，手撑着站起来，在莱万的大腿上踩了一圈，扑在他的怀里，额头抵着他的胸口，双手抱着他的身躯，双腿蜷着，逃避外物的模样。  
这次莱万没忍住，笑出声，压的低低的，像是睡梦中的喘息。一手托着猫崽的后背，一手在后脑勺上轻拍。  
要真是一只猫崽该有多好  
为了餐盘里的胡萝卜苦恼，哪怕浴缸只有橡胶小黄鸭也可以玩上半小时，最大愿望是一天两个雪糕，在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳，披着黄黑小毯子充当披风的充当拯救世界的超级英雄。每天快快乐乐没心没肺笑歪嘴，天大塌下来都睡得波澜不惊。  
如果不是罗伊斯该有多好。断几根骨头算轻伤，对上级扛起压力对下级负起责任。质询会上，唾沫喷到脸上也不擦，看一眼水杯不想喝，张嘴就是套话，比公务员还圆滑。每次出任务能活下来的几率比抽中抢鞋号还低，签辞职信签授权书，提过建议要不要签一份永久声明省的浪费纸张，后脑勺挨了一记还委屈。  
活着没这么重要，去死也没这么可怕。  
积攒在暗网里的视频，在他死去后收到是遗物，在生时收到却是情书。  
脖子间项圈的震动驱走了莱万难得的感受，犬类的尖耳抽动捕捉到了滴答滴答的倒计时声响。  
莱万抱起罗伊斯摇了摇“就算醒来后忘记了今天所有的一切，下次开会时我提议换掉项圈设备时，别为了怄气投反对票，脖子上挂着定时炸弹真的挺难受的”  
把罗伊斯放在一旁的抱枕上，莱万扳动手指骨，拉伸身体每块肌肉调整呼吸心跳，瞳孔直径都能定格。  
植入体基因获得启动。  
一个心跳的时间，他能俯瞰这座大厦，钢筋水泥灌注而成的壁垒在他眼中形同虚无。  
抽鼻扇耳睁眼，世界不再是人类眼中的几何模样，一切失去色彩，电子离子声波磁场，更深入更细微的领域，除了植入体载体外旁人无法得知的领域。  
大厦的监控系统遭人入侵，然后中央管理系统。电梯停摆，点亮了所有壁灯，哪怕是一只虫子飞过，也无所遁形。  
莱万患上了套上外套，换上长裤，从玄关处拿出来长袜军靴，打理好了自己。他用小毯子把猫崽子包好塞进了行军包里。  
“怎么了？”罗伊斯揉着眼睛，从包里探出头左右张望“我又要被送去？”  
“是我们要去那”莱万低头用额头碰了碰猫崽的额头“发生了一点小状况，得换个地方”  
“好吧”听到了我们这个词，罗伊斯整个人都放松下来了，连续打了两个大大的呵欠。  
他被安置在沙发上，看着莱万从沙发坐垫底，从墙壁，从茶几，从家里的每个角落翻出防弹背心枪支匕首手雷，一一绑在身上。他举手问道”我需要带上些什么？”  
“裹好你的小毯子”莱万从墙缝间抽出引线，把线段揉成团帮在厨房微波炉的把手。  
“我还能再睡一会吗？”罗伊斯清醒过来了，眼睛睁的大大的看着莱万在朴实舒适的房子接了一个蛛网。  
“当然。你可以睡到了起床时间再醒来了”莱万用防水胶带在门后贴了一个交叉十字，一个滚珠炸弹固定在交叉点上。  
莱万接受过专业训练，军事和特工两个领域都是优等生，而这套销毁流程他更实践过无数次，从俄罗斯到印度尼西亚，早该习惯了，无论是他还是罗伊斯。  
可惜了，他真的很喜欢这套房子，甚至动过把它买下来退休后用来养老的。  
莱万把装有罗伊斯的大背囊背在胸前，像是下午去超市那样，往阳台方向走。  
这套房子楼层高朝向好，门一打开，风就呼啦呼啦的往里灌。  
已经很晚了，周围只有零散几户人家有亮光，往下一看黑沉沉的一片，等眼睛适应了黑暗能音乐分辨出些轮廓。莱万清楚的知道哪块是绿化带哪块是垫着软垫的小朋友乐园。  
莱万走出阳台，抬起一条腿踩在了齐腰高的阳台栏杆上，转头看向了用胶带了打了好几层补丁的房间。  
差不多该到了。  
一支装备了机械外骨骼的行动小队，多用于城市防暴。最近市政厅通过了好几单游行申请，为了保证秩序，势必要加大巡逻力量。至于怎么大半夜从市政厅旁边的广场罪名巡逻到他这个离市中心还有十多分路程的住宅区，理由大概是私藏大批量毒品和军火，反正来来去去的栽赃手段不过几个。  
军政警三家各自为营，然而这次本应独立军政两者博弈之外，致力维持城中秩序的警界却被扯入了这滩泥浆。  
原来，这只是一个开端。  
来了，固定在人类关节处的机械装甲运动时活塞磨合的声响，  
莱万转回头，踩着栏杆飞身跃起，从22楼的阳台往下跳。  
在空中没有借力点，全凭对肌肉全面掌控拧腰转身，背对地面往下落，胸前的包裹传出些微声响，他目睹阳台栏杆的颤动，第一道炸弹被触发，爆炸轰鸣作响，距离太近莱万觉得自己耳道内出血，然而这时候没空计较这些，他一把扯下了脖子项圈，用力往阳台掷去。  
其实他也没资格厌恶项圈里的倒计时炸弹，毕竟每个安全屋都有精心画过图纸填充炸药，务求让物证在爆炸后现场转了大半天职能收获热融的钢筋  
睡在炸药堆上的人和脖子上绑炸药的人是同一个人。  
第二道第三道防线都被触发，还有他刚送上去的定时炸弹，爆炸层层叠加，气浪声波撕裂空气，所能看到的物体扭曲变形，火光冲天。  
即使大厦火警警报被切断，闹出来的动静点亮万家灯火。莱万听到了惊呼叫喊争吵报警，还有一句“我忘了我的小鸭子”  
绿化带种了一片沙漠才有的棕榈树，高耸升天，张开的绿色扇面重叠在夏日的庭院织出一片阴影。从植入体来说，罗伊斯更擅长这种高空坠落的活，身轻骨软，跳出的一个小弧度里能拧出千八百个姿势，踩着不知道从哪里借力点垫着脚落在地面，只有衣摆的风带动了一片叶子。  
莱万的风格更暴力些，借着棕榈叶的缓冲，落地前奋力圈成团，砸在了地面上往前滚圈卸掉一部分里力。犬类生命力顽强。他亲眼见过被打断腿的狗呜呜咽咽的逃亡。这种人体硬着陆全仰仗于他改造后的身体素质和体格，骨骼肌肉都在喊疼，却也没事，至少没大事。  
他站定稳住了呼吸。刚才的爆炸如无意外能报销行动小队一半成员，没有人员伤亡也没关系多种爆炸后的余波势必对精密机械外骨骼装置产生影响。这种伤害与测试用的抗摔打项目不是一个类型。  
就像行走在日光下的行动小队与外派世界各地满嘴谎言的部队成员不是一个级别一个类型。  
莱万拉开了包裹的拉链，露出一个口子，让罗伊斯探出头，希望刚才那个没有预告的无绑绳蹦极没有吓到他。  
一双手扒在了袋子边沿然后是一颗脑袋，周围亮堂堂的，能看清秋千和小滑梯。  
罗伊斯的眼睛亮了”其他小朋友也睡醒了吗？我可以帮他们推秋千，推的高高的“  
高的伸手能触及太阳  
“这可不行，我想最近的家长都不会带小朋友出来玩了”莱万踢走一块落在脚边的碎石，不知道之前是他家哪块墙壁的残余。  
罗伊斯瘪着嘴，看向莱万，看清了他的脸。  
莱万英俊的脸上布满了细密的伤痕，有落入缓冲带时枝叶的刮伤也有翻滚时地面造成的刮伤，层层叠叠，渗着血珠，点点粉色的嫩肉。脖间有道红印子是他硬扯项圈时留下，他下手有分寸，不至于勒伤声带。  
罗伊斯伸手碰着莱万的脸。那么小的手包裹着嫩肉能被坚硬的骨头割伤手，他对着最近的伤口轻轻的吹气“疼痛飞走”  
莱万想笑，为了哄罗伊斯也好发自内心也好，快给出一个笑。  
然而他只是缓慢跪下，双手环抱着罗伊斯把他抱紧在自己怀里。  
打掉了难啃的外骨骼装置，剩下都不是问题。  
莱万搞到了一辆车，在城市里绕了几个圈，胸前背着大包裹标志鲜明的走在城市里。卫星定位尚且找不到他，更不用说因为经费不足而大面积监控失修。  
也许这是一个特异功能，交通工具停了，睡的不亦乐乎的小孩子也醒了。  
莱万把车子大刺刺的停在了研究所前，只是用大黄蜂提供的文件包里的磁卡刷开了研究所里的每一道门。  
权限级别高的吓人。  
莱万抱着一手抱着罗伊斯，手在袋子上一拍一拍，左右打量着手上的卡。  
”卡是马尔科的，全多特就这一张，拿走了他就是叛逃“面前递过了一个接通视讯通话的平板。  
是疲劳过度临近崩溃的皮什切克。  
波兰同乡灌了一杯黑咖啡操着德语，声音嘶哑“请你务必告诉我，你已经搞清楚所有状况，我可以不用再重复后续行动计划”  
莱万点点头。看到发出来的邮件也是行动的一环。  
”罗伊斯平安回到研究所，我会消失。FCB会追查我的行踪，多特为了摆脱嫌疑会自觉配合提供手上所有信息情报，双方拍出共同队伍，一切合作摆在明面上“莱万说完看向了门口。  
”我算是能睡觉了“皮什切克的肩膀垮了下来”你的任务结束了，请把马尔科还给我们，剩下的事情我们会照料了，你可以开始假期，想去哪？“  
小孩子怎么睡都睡不够，更别说刚刚经历一场大逃亡。睡着的罗伊斯的落入了研究所成员的怀里，只是动动手动动脚继续睡。  
莱万看着罗伊斯带上了呼吸面罩，手指额头胸腔贴上各种监控仪器，躺在床上被人推出去。  
最后一个成员也离开了这个房间，门在莱万面前合上了。  
莱万收回追踪病床去向的视线”给我搞张去波兰的票，我该回家了“  
走出了研究所大门时，最沉最沉的黑夜开始褪去，灰蒙蒙的天隐约有了第一道光，一缕风吹过，拂过他完好皮肤。他的伤处接受了基本处理，贴着胶布裹着绑带，但总能感觉气流经过。  
是罗伊斯哄他的轻轻的一口吹气。  
早知一切是偷来的是被他人所安排。闯入他生命里怕冷的小火箭，躲在他怀里要雪糕的猫崽，最终还是要还回去，还给命运还是随便什么的，走着走着走了那么远，两手空空。

太过甜美，一切像是一场梦。  
睁开眼是一道光，瞳孔跟着手电筒开合收缩扩张，医生比出一个手势问是几。  
罗伊斯没好气回答”二.行了，我也不是第一回被这种药物感染，我睡了几天“  
”一天“医生说”解毒剂的效果误差还在接受范围呢“  
”涉及到技术层面的问题，尽快提供一份报告，跟其他组接驳，信息不完善会造成信息问题。现在情况怎么样？“罗伊斯打量着自己瘦削的能看清骨节的手，张开合起不受影响。  
”现在知道的情况是，FCB已经上门要了。具体情况还是等驻点人员跟长官您汇报“  
”跟他们说，FCB上门让朱利安接待。如果我们队副还剩一口气，让他跟我通话。都出去吧，我一个人缓缓。”  
罗伊斯盯着门好一会，又重新躺回床上，看着天花板发呆，什么都不想，旁观思绪乱飞，如果站在忙碌机场大厅，却不知道自己要去那。  
他感到一种难耐的口渴，强撑着起床，看向了床头柜。  
除了水壶和一个杯子，还有一只黄色橡胶小鸭子，捏起来会呱呱叫。小鸭子旁边是一个保温盒，打开了，有白烟冒出。罗伊斯鼓起腮帮子吹了一口气，散开了，盒子底放着一杯雪糕，淋了双倍莓果酱。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一天咳了两杯咖啡的报应来了，就写完了。  
> 其实最开始只是想写个几千字的卖萌小短篇，萌了就算可爱完事  
> 卡开头的时候想起来歪企鹅有个脑洞在我动手前一天突然全盘推翻大纲腰斩重来（。  
> 秉持着广东人能吃就不要浪费的精神，于是拿了整套背景设定来写这篇文  
> 没想到战线一直拉长。
> 
> 太久没写动作场面简直就是大型崩溃现场，不过感觉出来的效果蛮好的（清醒点
> 
> 这对太迷了，剩下的两个坑，等我在别墙头激情上头完了就会回来搞的，尽量不坑
> 
> 祝大噶食用愉快


End file.
